


Can't be tamed

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Keith (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Rough Shiro (Voltron), Smut, both i guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: "I go through guys likeMoney flying out the handsThey try to change meBut they realize they can'tAnd every tomorrow is a day I never planIf you're gonna be my man understandI can't be tamed"Can't be tamed - Miley Cyrus





	Can't be tamed

**Author's Note:**

> On a eu un petit concours entre nous sur Amino et... C'est arrivé. Je ne regrette rien (ou beaucoup finalement, surtout le smut gratuit XD).
> 
> J'ai eu le thème dentelle, et il fallait que ce soit du Klance et que ce soit Keith qui porte de la dentelle parce que voilà, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.
> 
> Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le nsfw, je vais le mettre entre "~ ~"; il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire sauf un peu de la relation entre Shiro et Lance mais rien de bien extraordinaire

Lance était beaucoup plus qu'il ne paraissait sous ces masques pailletés à la lueur des spots, sous ces cils dramatiquement longs, sous ses sourires enjoliveurs, sous ses airs de petit garçon voulant jouer : il était sauvage, n'avait aucune limite dans ce qu'il faisait et il adorait perdre le contrôle de sa vie au moins une fois dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait être mis en cage, ne pouvait être sauvé, ne pouvait être blâmé, ni changé. Tout ce que ces hommes voulaient, tout ce que ces femmes voulaient aussi c'était le sauver de là, parce qu'il méritait mieux et qu'avec eux il se sentirait enfin protégé, enfin chez lui. Un oiseau en cage. Voilà ce qu'ils voulaient tous de lui. Avoir un Lance à leurs pieds, enchaîné esclave de leurs désirs les plus fous ; avoir son rire rien que pour eux, son attention toute entière, sa gratitude éternelle. Mais lui n'en voulait pas, quitte à vivre dans le précaire autant vivre libre. Et puis, ce précaire ne l'était pas ; vivre avec Pidge dans la même pièce pouvait certes être une peine insurmontable durant certaines soirées où celle-ci finissait par être beaucoup plus sous l'influence des boissons alcoolisées que lui-même -et ce après un moindre nombre de verres- mais en général elle était d'une grande aide pour les problèmes techniques dans leur chambre -surtout au niveau de la musique que Lance chérissait par dessus tout n'en déplaise à ses voisins du dessus-.

Il voulait être libre, par les mouvements de son corps entre les faisceaux lumineux, par les regards voulant le mettre en cage, avec ses sourires enfantins qui séduisaient plus d'un, pour jouir de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir étant enfant. C'était pour cela qu'il refusait fermement cette demande de Coran, cet enchaînement qui serait désormais perpétuel et éternel, d'accueillir sous son aile un poulain dans le cabaret. Pourquoi Hunk ne le ferait-il pas ? Hunk était un danseur fabuleux, son corps ondulait comme celui de personne, et même Lance se sentait honteusement petit face à lui et son charme, à ces yeux si doux qu'ils pourraient percer des cœurs entiers, les briser en mille morceaux, des mains aussi douces que la brise du matin, et un sourire, oh ce sourire aussi fabuleux que celui des êtres mythologiques. Hunk pouvait le faire, puisque Pidge n'était déjà plus sous son aile, puisque Pidge savait désormais enrouler autour de son index plus de personnes qu'elle ne le croyait au début de son aventure, qu'elle les faisait chavirer autour de sa courte chevelure brune et dorée, elle savait comment les faire revenir et c'était le plus important à _Altea_. Donc Hunk pouvait le faire, Hunk pouvait prendre ce Keith, ou peu importe qui, sous son aile, lui montrer les ficelles du métier et comment sourire aux gens les plus infâmes les uns les autres tout en leur offrant un énième verre à boire, comment se mouvoir autour d'eux avec une aura enchanteresse, comment briller de mille feux entre les lumières violacées... Lance ne pouvait pas faire cela.

\- Coran, autant je t'aime autant je peux pas le faire, protesta Lance avec toute son âme et son corps, ce serait aller contre mes principes et... Je ne veux pas aller contre mes principes.

\- Lance, fit l'homme aux moustaches rousses tout en posant sa main gantée doucement sur l'épaule du Cubain. Tu peux le faire ; Keith semble t'être plus semblable et ainsi vous pourrez vous comprendre mieux, il sera plus efficace, tu seras...

\- Coran je refuse, répondit-il fermement en ôtant la main de son patron de son épaule lentement. J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi, vraiment, mais c'est trop me demander cette fois-ci. Je peux même prendre un rendez-vous avec l'une de ces femmes horribles pour un soir, ce sera mieux que d'avoir un poulain sous mon aile.

\- Oh Lance, ne dis pas ça...

\- Elles sont affreuses et je ne changerai pas d'avis, poursuivit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Lance ; reprit Coran avec un ton beaucoup plus paternel. Je t'en prie, Hunk ne peut vraiment pas le faire, Pidge est trop jeune et beaucoup trop nouvelle pour le faire... Tu es le seul du trio à pouvoir le faire.

\- Et Allura, l'interrogea-t-il, Allura peut le faire. Elle est jolie, patiente, merveilleuse et avant tout elle connaît les ficelles mieux que nous autres puisqu'elle est la fille du proprio...

\- C'est justement parce qu'elle est « la fille du proprio » comme tu le dis si bien que je ne peux pas lui demander cela, imagine ce que me reprocherait Alfor : avoir plongé entièrement sa fille dans ce monde qu'il tente tant bien que mal de contrôler face au club _Galra_.

Il n'avait pas tort, ce fameux club devenait de plus en plus prisé par les femmes et hommes d'âge mûr, ce Zarkon devait avoir quelque chose pour les attirer -un fils aussi chaste que Marie-Madeleine avant d'avoir rencontré le Christ apparemment-, et ce quelque chose marchait tout aussi bien que les paillettes de Lance, que les mouvements de tête de Pidge, que les gestes de Hunk, que les danses entre les tables d'Allura. Il soupira, comment pouvait-il le lui refuser maintenant qu'il était pris au piège ?

\- Ramène-moi ce poulain demain soir alors, je veux le voir à l’œuvre et au moins pouvoir te donner une raison suffisante de ne pas me désigner comme guide d'une énergumène ; finit-il par dire en cédant alors que Coran lui sauta presque au cou et sur le visage de Lance apparut un léger sourire.

 

* * *

 

~ Lance se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, les draps cramoisis les bouffant tous deux, à l'embrasser à pleine bouche et mêler leurs salives sauvagement tandis que les mains de l'autre se baladaient sur le bas de son corps touchant la dentelle couvrant le fessier de Lance, il avait mis cette lingerie blanche aux dentelles fleuries juste pour lui, car il savait à quel point elle le rendait fou ; malgré la prothèse de métal ses gestes étaient précis et experts, faisant gémir Lance à chaque mouvement. Shiro était un client, certes, mais un client qui en plus de bien payer était un client comme Lance les aimait : sans réelle attache. Une chute libre. Le coup d'un soir. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Et c'était de cette manière là que Lance s'était retrouvé à avoir son membre au fond de sa gorge a de nombreuses reprises, sa semence remplissant son œsophage tandis que l'autre, de son œil fier le regardait, les pommettes rougies pour l'un des multiples orgasmes.

Ce soir là, le Cubain s'était retrouvé au dessus malgré lui à se dandiner dans tous les sens sentant le membre viril grandir entre ses jambes et riant tel un enfant tandis que Shiro lui prit d'une le visage avec force avant de l'embrasser avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait avoir. Ces échanges étaient bestiaux, tous deux ayant besoin de relâcher tout ce qu'ils accumulaient durant des journées entières, l'un jouissant d'un membre le pénétrant et l'autre d'une bouche gémissant son nom à chaque coup de rein. Et lorsqu’enfin Shiro ôta son boxer, son membre déjà durci attendait rien que Lance, Lance et ses mouvements saccadés de haut en bas, tout en posant ses main douces sur le torse pâle, Lance et son regard se dilatant à chaque pénétration, Lance et ses sourires presque innocents : Lance. Shiro ne put contenir son envie de masturber le membre ébranlé de Lance, de haut en bas, doucement et sensuellement contrastant avec ses coups de reins qui faisaient fermer les yeux à Lance.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes te branler, c'est compris ; lui ordonna-t-il en pinçant légèrement son prépuce faisant crier Lance quelque peu, ce dernier ouvrit immédiatement les yeux les lèvres délicatement entrouvertes.

\- Oui Shiro, fais moi jouir encore et encore...

Lance devenait fou à chacune de leur rencontre, il adorait la violence de cet homme, sa bestialité et sa brutalité ; c'était comme retrouver un autre animal ayant soif de liberté, un animal ayant des pulsions à assouvir dans un trou dans le seul et unique but de jouir à ne plus en finir. Un moment d'inattention et il jouit dans la main de Shiro, sans prévenir déversant sur sa main un liquide visqueux et blanchâtre tout en haletant suite au contact de son membre dans son anus.

\- On en avait parlé, Lance ; l'avertit-il avec un regard sexuellement menaçant. Tu vas être puni.

\- Je suis désolé Shiro, je mérite d'être puni... Punis-moi...

Le retournant visage contre l'alcôve, tête dans les milliers de coussins, fesses en l'air qu'il prit un malin plaisir à frapper de sa main entendant les légers cris de plaisir de Lance à chacun d'entre eux, il n'hésita pas à le prendre en levrette, tirant ses cheveux, accélérant la cadence, violentant sa prostate avec une force folle, une rage monstre que Lance ne put réprimer et y répondre par gémissements et de nombreux orgasmes blancs sur les draps cramoisis ; il haletait, chancelait, mais adorait ce sentiment. Et dans un dernier moment d'extase, Shiro ne pouvant plus se contenir, jouit à l'intérieur de lui en exhalant son nom, remplissant son anus de sa semence. ~

 

\- Tu vas avoir un poulain, demanda Shiro à Lance toujours assis sur le lit avec sur ses épaules un kimono beaucoup trop brillant tandis que lui se rhabillait, pour de vrai ?

\- Non, ce sera une marionnette que je vais devoir faire bouger et qui sait, tu auras peut-être le droit de nous baiser tous les deux, ironisa Lance tandis que Shiro boutonnait sa chemise. Oui, sérieusement un poulain, je vais devoir m'occuper de lui, lui montrer les ficelles du métier, l'introduire dans l'histoire... C'est épuisant et ça me lie pour toujours avec un novice, se plaignit-il en se jetant sur les coussins.

\- Il aura un bon maître, s'il apprend de toi tout ce que tu sais me faire je me fais pas de souci pour lui...

\- T'es sale Shiro, tu le sais ça ?

\- T'aimes ça Lance, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'on vient de faire, demanda-t-il avant de se prendre un coussin sur le torse tout en riant de manière étouffée. Ça veut dire que tu t'en souviens, c'est bien.

\- Ouais c'est ça ouais, fit-il pour bouder un instant qu'il ne sut trop longtemps faire. Je te le présenterai si c'est un bon coup, et qui sait peut-être que l'histoire de pouvoir baiser lui et moi sera réalisable, susurra-t-il négligemment tandis que Shiro s'approcha de lui déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Tiens moi au courant Lance, j'ai hâte d'avoir deux personnes avec moi pour s'amuser.

\- Compte sur moi Shiro. 

 

* * *

 

Il avait attendu, dix minutes pour être exact, avant d'entrer dans le cabaret pour servir les clients avec son sourire angélique, démoniaque. Ce fameux poulain n'avait pas voulu se montrer, tant pis pour lui, et tant mieux pour Lance qui pourrait finalement jouir encore un peu plus de sa liberté, repoussant l'échéance de la perdre un jour. Il fit le deuil un instant de se savoir maître de quelqu'un, pas qu'il le désirait mais quelque part en lui avoir du « pouvoir » sur quelqu'un le faisait sentir plus intéressant, plus important -surtout après ce que Shiro lui avait confié la veille-.

Il s'assit au bar, et demanda un verre de limonade à Matt, il ne buvait jamais d'alcool au travail risquant de perdre de vue ses actions face aux clients indésirables, ou tout simplement de peur de perdre son métier -la seule exception étant Shiro, mais avec lui c'était permis-. Matt avait d'abord servi les clients les plus proches, négligeant Lance pendant un court instant durant lequel le Cubain posa ses yeux sur un jeune homme qui se mouvait en direction des coulisses ; il n'avait jamais aperçu ces cheveux ébènes dans le coin, mais surtout ce mulet signe d'un caractère douteux puisque cette coiffure était devenue strictement interdite depuis les années quatre-vingt et la fameuse ère de George Clooney. Ce fut un bref passage, vu et oublié. Matt le ramena rapidement à la réalité, posant le grand verre à whisky face à lui, rempli de limonade comme il le faisait souvent pour donner une note sophistiquée à ce qu'il servait à boire. Cela faisait toujours doucement sourire Lance sous ses cils affreusement longs et les paillettes sous ses yeux.

\- Alors ton poulain, demanda Matt posant un chiffon sur son épaule gauche alors que le comptoir boisé ne comptait plus qu'eux. Affreux ? Laid ? Coincé ? Triste ? Déprimé ? Oh, je sais ! Affreusement têtu !

\- Franchement Matt, j'aurais aimé qu'il se pointe au moins par pure politesse tu vois ; répondit sèchement Lance les ongles tapotant contre les verre du récipient, mais apparemment on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Plus, j'ai plus à m'occuper d'un petit con qui sait même pas mettre une jambe devant l'autre sur scène.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Lance, soupira Matt en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

\- Mais ça serait bien tiens ! Ou comme Pidge, si elle était pas ta sœur je crois que j'aurais essayé de la pécho, fit-il avant que Matt ne grogne contre lui et écarquille les yeux comme à chaque fois que Lance disait ça pour rire, mais je te respecte trop et je la respecte trop pour le faire. Puis, on habite ensemble, ça serait de l'inceste à ce stade là !

\- Rattrapez-vous aux branches, monsieur McClain ; le menaça Matt avec un petit sourire ; rattrapez-vous, ses yeux pendant un instant se dirigèrent vers la scène, pendant un très long instant Lance ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était tu alors il pencha sa tête sur le côté en le regardant. Dis-moi, ça serait pas ton poulain sur la scène ?

Lance tourna son dos à Matt ; et merde. C'était le garçon de tout à l'heure, non plus avec ce large pull rouge qui le recouvrait entièrement entre les lumières du cabaret, non plus avec ce mulet affreux, avec cette posture ne rimant avec rien mais... Une personne beaucoup plus belle qu'il n'avait pu le penser. L'imaginer. Il s'excusa aussitôt auprès de Matt, quittant le comptoir rapidement avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de la scène, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui ; pourquoi Coran ne le mettait jamais au courant des choses qui le touchaient directement ? Pourquoi Lance était-il toujours le dernier à savoir ? Mystère.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il voyait les dentelles noires couvrir son torse ; des motifs floraux parcourraient ses abdominaux de haut en bas, représentant des roses, des lilas, des œillets... Au niveau de ses pectoraux, la dentelle devenait plus fine, les motifs plus délicats, laissant entrevoir ses tétons aux spectateurs ne s'attendant pas à une telle vue. Il n'était même pas maquillé, mais une aura sensuelle se dégageait de ce personnage. _Keith_... Ce body le rendait probablement digne des enseignements de Lance, en tout genre, même ceux en compagnie de Shiro. Il n'entendit pas Coran l'introduire à l'assemblée, il n'y fit pas attention : ces cuisses valaient beaucoup plus d'attention qu'une introduction, couvertes de résille elles semblaient briller entre les feux des projecteurs sous lesquels il se trouvait. Il s'attrapa entrain d'ouvrir la bouche face à ce spectacle alors que le jeune homme n'avait encore rien fait.

La musique. Il avait bon goût le bougre, Rihanna était une princesse et _Umbrella_ un tube auquel personne ne pouvait résister -surtout et avant tout Lance.-. Il avait un parapluie glissant entre ses doigts tandis qu'il avançait vers le centre de la scène, posant fermement mais de manière si séduisante ses pieds sur le sol tout en faisant rouler ses hanches, que Lance sentit ses genoux se liquéfier durant un instant. Il s'installa au milieu de la scène, s'aidant du parapluie afin d'avancer, encore plus enchanteur qu'avant ; et lorsqu'il l'atteint il tint le parapluie à l'aide ses deux mains et les leva en l'air, juste au dessus de sa tête les balançant de gauche à droite. Toutes ses côtes dessinées sous la dentelle firent volter des papillons dans l'estomac de Lance durant plusieurs instants tandis que ses yeux peinaient à croire le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux ; et lorsqu'il posa à la pointe de son accessoire sur le sol, il se cambra un court instant s'appuyant sur le manche avant de descendre, sensuellement au sol se retrouvant à croupi face au parapluie tout en écartant et resserrant ses cuisses couvertes simplement d'un short noir taille haute et des bas résille. Ses mouvements étaient félins, son regard violacé faisait penser à des centaines de voies lactées colorées par la lavande, brillant de mille feux malgré les projecteurs sur lui, il fit onduler tout son corps au rythme de la musique rendant le spectacle encore plus plaisant aux yeux de Lance.

Son regard attrapa furtivement celui de Lance, il le maintint des secondes durant avant de lui adresser un clin d’œil ; provocateur ou non, ce geste laissa une douce empreinte dans l'âme, le cœur, et sur le corps de Lance. Ce fut comme être béni par une créature divine, enchanteresse, magique dont on ne voulait plus se défaire à présent. Lance resta sans voix, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mouvements de ce Keith, si précis, si libre, si violent si... Il représentait tout ce que Lance recherchait dans la danse : la beauté, la perfection, l'agressivité, la séduction. Il était un mélange parfait de tous ces éléments qui étaient combinés dans un corps couvert de dentelle qui ne faisait qu'appeler Lance sans cesse, sans répit et sans aucune pitié. C'était avant tout cette dentelle qui lui rendait la vie si difficile, dévoilant le nécessaire, cachant ce que Lance aurait aimé voir, toucher, sentir contre lui. Il ne sut quand la musique prit fin, le voyant allongé sur scène, victime de ses efforts avant de laisser la place à un autre danseur et sa troupe qui allaient reprendre le show. Sans voix. C'était tout ce que Lance était, sans voix.

Il se fit un chemin entre les gens, atteignant les coulisses où, son poulain, ou plutôt « sa nouvelle passion et sa nouvelle proie qu'il allait certainement présenter à Shiro » se trouvait, parlant avec Coran, toujours en dentelle. Lance prit une profonde inspiration, tout allait bien se passer n'est-ce pas ? Coran le remarqua, il n'hésita pas à l'appeler afin de les rejoindre.

\- Keith, voici Lance dont je te parlais, poursuivit Coran tandis que Lance arriva et il posa sa main sur son épaule ; il est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et il ne mord pas ! Au moins, à ma connaissance...

\- Merci Coran pour cette introduction digne d'un grand hôte de talk show, le remercia Lance en roulant des yeux amusé avant de tendre la main à Keith évitant soigneusement de trop regarder son torse couvert de cette dentelle qui finalement, de près révélait autant que Lance voulait voir et toucher.

\- Keith, mais je suppose que Coran m'a déjà introduit, lui dit-il et sa voix parut être la chose dont Lance avait le plus besoin maintenant. Je voulais montrer ce que je valais d'abord avant de me faire guider par quelqu'un, d'où mon retard et d'où cette tenue un peu...

Magnifique ? Envoûtante ? Tentatrice ? Révélatrice ? Simple mais efficace ?

\- … Je n'avais rien de mieux chez moi, c'est vrai. J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop mauvaise impression, lui dit-il en relâchant sa main et en commençant à jouer avec ses doigts un peu nerveusement.

\- C'était bien, se vit répondre Lance alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie de hurler lui passait par la tête et n'avait aucunement envie de sortir, mais la prochaine fois ne l'oublie pas : le make-up est primordial dans ce métier, il faut briller sur scène, jamais trop de paillettes. Mais on en parlera la prochaine fois, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Les garçons, je vous laisse ; les informa Coran regardant sa montre, le temps presse et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à organiser. Lance, tu es libre de faire faire ce que tu veux à Keith, la salle de répétitions est libre ce soir, et tu es libéré pour le moment pour montrer tout à Keith ! On se voit donc plus tard ou demain !

\- Bonne soirée Coran, répondit Lance alors que Keith lui fit juste un signe de main.

Lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, hein ? Pouvait-il lui enlever ce magnifique body en dentelle pour découvrir ce qui se cachait en dessous ou était-ce trop déplacé ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire, un kudo si tu as aimé! ^^ Et si tu veux, tu peux me trouver sur mon [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
